Nourrir ou pas nourrir?
by Alisone H. Rutcity
Summary: A la manière d'une pièce de théâtre, voici le dilemme d'une jeune fille...


**Nourrir ou pas nourrir?**

(Avec: Milla, la Plante, l'Amour, la Peur, l'Âme, la Pluie, Castiel et la Haine)

Milla: Aujourd'hui, j'ai trouvée ce qu'il faut!

Mais, pour tout faire marcher, ça va être chaud!

Plante: Pourquoi t'embêter avec ça?

Jette un œil ici, tu m'as moi!

Amour: Arrête de l'écouter!

Un jour je trouverai!

Celui que tu vas aimer!

Milla: Aimer, qu'est-ce donc ça?

Je suis ici avec cette chose là!

Plante: Et je peux t'apporter c'que tu veux!

Tu ne pourra pas rêver mieux!

Mais je fais partit de ceux,

Qu'il faut nourrir pour être heureux!

Pluie: Tais-toi mauvaise chose!

Certes, la vie n'est pas toujours rose,

Mais pour sortir sans ecchymoses

Y a une question qui se pose.

Milla: Laquel?

Amour: Existe t-il vraiment la « vie belle »?

Peur: Non, tout ça c'est rien!

Nourris-là tu verra bien!

Vas-y donc, n'est pas peur

Ce n'est pas encore ton heure

Milla: Quoi?

Plante: C'est vrai, t'es avec moi!

Tous ces gens que tu vois là,

Veulent peut-être mourir en rêve!

Alors, autant que ça me serve!

Âme: Si tu la nourris maintenant,

Tu peux me dire adieux pour longtemps!

Milla: Stop! Stop! C'est du délire!

Personne ne mérite de mourir!

Taisez-vous sans attendre!

Que je puisse tout comprendre!

Plante: Fait se que tu veux l'amie,

Mais tout le monde te dira aussi,

Qu'avec moi la vie est plus aisée!

Je réaliserai tes rêves les plus secrets!

Mais joue pas les saintes ni touche

Donne moi d'la bouffe!

Amour: Tant de haine dans ce Monde!

Un meurtre chaque seconde!

Écoute ton cœur battre

Dedans c'est le grand théâtre!

Milla: Moi j'ai besoin d'personne,

C'est la plante qui, en moi, résonne

Aucuns gars du voisinage,

N'est pour moi assez sage!

Plante: Tu veux d'la thune? Un gars?

J'te le donnerai quand tu voudras!

Pluie: Milla, tu m'adore!

Mon eau vaut de l'or!

Et si je te trouve un être réel?

Comme un certain « Castiel »?

Plante: N'écoute pas cette débile!

En moi, ton espoir brille!

Amour: Non, la pluie à raison!

Le cœur a ses passions!

Âme: Fais comme tu veux jeune fille,

Mais la balance du Paradis vrille

Milla: Alors si je nourris ma plante,

Ce sera la grande descente?

Pluie: Fais-lui confiance!

Milla: A qui?

Castiel: Moi J'ai pas eu de chance,

Faut pas qu'elle soit nourris!

Milla: J'te connais même pas!

Castiel: J'y suis passé avant toi.

Plante: Beurk, ça m'fait vomir!

Arrêtez! J'suis pas l'pire!

Peur: Alors là, que tu crois!

Je sais ce qu'il pense de toi!

Plante: Je me fou complètement de lui!

Je demande à Milla, son avis,

Je peux tout t'apporter!

En échange, je veux juste bouffer!

Castiel: Non, non, ce cauchemar est fini!

Plus jamais la Plante en vie!

Plante: Pas me nourrir! Pauvre de moi!

T'étais bien content au début!

Alors laisse là faire ces choix!

Et dégage de ma vu!

La haine: Enfin j'entre en action!

Quel sera la décision?

Vas-y qu'attends-tu nourris là!

Ce gars, tu ne le connaît même pas!

Milla: Il te faut du sang humain?

Plante: Il faut qu'il soit frais

Castiel: Non! Elle va te demander le tien!

Milla: T'es obligé de manger?

Castiel: Elle va envahire la Terre!

Plante: Tu est très dure en affaire!

Milla: Mais d'où tu viens?

Plante: De très très loin

Castiel: Non, non, je n'ai pas le choix je regrette!

Non, non, cette fois tu cours à t'as perte!

Non, non, ne la nourris pas, fait moi confiance!

Rien de cela n'est une évidence!

Cette plante veut tous nous bouffer sans attendre!

Cette plante doit être réduite en cendre

Milla: T'en es sûr?

Castiel: C'est la vérité, j'le jure!

Plante: N'importe quoi! Il est jaloux!

Je suis un vrai bijoux!

Castiel: Un jour tu me diras merci,

De t'avoir sauvé la vie!

Milla: Et après on me demande pourquoi,

Je n'arrive pas à faire mes propres choix!

Plante: Tout ça c'est du blabla!

Haine: Vas-y tu l'aura!

Peur: Tu as peur de quoi?

Pluie: Stop ne le fait pas!

Milla: Arrêtez! Mettez-vous d'accord!

Soit elle a raison, soit elle a tort!

Castiel: Mais moi j'te dit ce qu'il faut!

Nourris là et t'aura tout faux!

J'l'ai fait figure toi!

Et en cadeau j'ai eu quoi?

Une bataille de titan!

Contre un monstre géant!

Plante: Pauv' chochotte!

Castiel: Je l'ai nourris, je l'ai logé

Elle m'a donné c'que j'voulais!

En revanche j'ai du découper,

En plusieurs morceaux, un macchabée,

Et si tout ça c'est perdu,

Mon cerveau lui, n'a pas voulu

Faire le vide en moi,

Mais je peux te sauver toi!

Amour: C'est le cœur qui parle

Pluie: Vu ce qu'il pense, c'est normal

Milla: Et si je te crois?

Castiel: Tu aura fais Le bon choix!

Milla: Ce sera bien la première fois!

Castiel: Comme quoi, y a un début à tout!

Milla: Ce monde est complètement fou!

Castiel: Viens avec moi, tuons ce légume!

Je t'emmènerai chez moi, aucune brume!

Un p'tit nid vert sur Terre,

Sans aucune plante c'est claire!

Toutes les mauvaises choses ont une fin!

T'inquiète pas, ça ne craint rien!

Avec moi la vie sera bien plus jolie

Milla: C'est d'accord, je te suis!


End file.
